


Clip My Wings

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying Jesse Pinkman, Episode: s05e16 Felina, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: After escaping the Nazis, Jesse drives for a while. Then he makes the mistake of stopping at a gas station.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Clip My Wings

Jesse didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t care. The car sped down the road, headlights piercing the dark sky. Tears streamed from his eyes.

His hands shook. Jesse slammed on the brakes at every stoplight, relishing in the sound of screeching tires. No one else was around, allowing him to speed across New Mexico like a maniac.

Two hours later, the tank was almost empty. Jesse knew what that meant. Taking his chance, he pulled up to a gas station.

The place was tiny. A faded red sign was barely visible in the dark. Jesse inserted the gas pump and went inside.

The lights were white and harsh. A young tattooed brunette, this shift’s cashier, raised an eyebrow at Jesse’s disheveled appearance. He gave her a polite nod.

A few dollars from Todd’s wallet rested in his pocket. Jesse wondered the aisles, not quite sure what to get. He was very hungry and very thirsty.

“Do you need some water?” The cashier’s voice caused him to jump. She slid a full bottle across the counter. Jesse took it with shaking fingers.

“How much?”

“Don’t worry about it. Food still costs something, though.” Nodding gratefully, he took the bottle. The cashier turned on the radio as Jesse walked away.

“This just in, breaking news from Albuquerque.” Jesse stopped mid-screw, eyes wide as he listened. “Former chemistry Walter White has been found dead in connection to a Neo-Nazi cell massacre. Police believe Mr. White—”

Maybe there was more. Jesse didn’t hear it. The bottle crashed to the floor as his knees buckled. Nearly banging his head against the shelves, he shut his eyes and started to scream.

Jesse wouldn’t let the cashier call 911. She bought him a bagel with cream cheese and paid for his gas. He hoarsely limped out, eyes puffy.

It didn’t feel real. He’d seen the bullet wound, nearly killed Walt himself...and yet, somehow, it didn’t feel real.

Jesse pulled out of the gas station and drove to an empty field. Stopping the car, he set his head on the steering wheel. A new round of tears began to flow.

“You can’t be dead…” Jesse tore the bagel absentmindedly, sending pieces of bread flying. “There’s no way you’re dead, Mr. White.”

It had to be a dream. He’d gotten sick, and now he was hallucinating. Even being a slave was better than this.

Jesse clutched at his shirt, coughing and hiccuping all the while. He shook his head.

Three words rested on his tongue. Three words he’d never get to tell Walt.


End file.
